Talk:The Street Performer: Dancer Equipment Guide for the Stingy of Wallet
Just a little addition to your equipment guide. My DNC is 61 currently on Fenrir server. On waist, I use Potent Belt for the ACC+8 and STR+3 and macro in Corsette for Curing Waltz. Potent Belt is a nice upgrade to the Life Belt. You lose +2 in ACC but gain in STR+3 for soloing a little quicker on the tough mobs. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/e/ee/Potent_Belt.gif Shaddix has indicated jealousy and/or inability to provide constructive criticism as of 13:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Shaddix has continued to prove their inability to provide thoughtful and/or useless comments as of 16:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, since you meantioned the Cobra Cap Set, why not the Cobra Knife. Since it has a really low delay (171) and dmg is based on main hand while dual wielding with DNC/NIN it would be a great off-hand weapon. I use Behemoth Knife / Cobra Knife for my DNC71 --Killercat Bis 18:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to let you know that, while I was a DNC75 well before the guide was uploaded...it felt really good to have my equipment choices throghout my career validated. I can't tell you how many Dancers I've seen blow huge amounts of gil on Sun Rings, STR Gear and the like, thenw hine about how much they hate leveling the job and why they can't first-voke for SATA because they can't land a step. >.> I followed the upgrade guides here pretty much to the letter -- I stuckw ith my Bone Knives well beyond what I probably should have, since Darksteel/Cermet were like 80k/pop for the NQ at the time (no idea why). Dancer can be a cheap job overall compared to the other jobs, and the most expensive piece of gear that I"ve bought and kept was a Scorpion Harness, which I rarely use now that I have a relic Casaque. But not everyone wants to take it that way -- hopefully a few up-and-coming dancers will read over the guide and get the good advice you've got. I added a couple of things to the guide, mostly a blurb on not to spend a million gil on an Azoth (especially with an Ogre Jambiya out there now), and a few low-delay dagger additions around level 70 that someone might be interested in, both of which can be bought with NOtes or CP. My girlfriend's leveling the job now, so it's nice to point her here instead of having to try to shop for her over her shoulder, trying to remember WTF I wore waaayyy back when. =P --Vyenpakakapaka 15:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Just wanted to suggest a couple of items for the low-level section: * The Pile Chain can be found in Treasure Caskets in East Sarutabaruta. It's a Rare/Ex neck piece that adds +3 HP and +1 Acc and is probably good from level 3 all the way to the Spike Necklace. * The Optical Earring is a 100% drop from Maighdean Uaine in North Gustaberg. It's a level 10 Rare/Ex earring that gives you +1 Acc but -2 Att. As long as you're not hitting for 0 frequently, this could carry you through Beetles. —Wesa 18:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- *Wanted to toss my 3 cents in to your guide as I level my DNC (@41 currently). For the Head pieces, I feel that the Denali Bonnet is a fantastic option! (I full-time mine on MNK over the Wally turban) Granted, you lose 1% haste & 30HP+MP ...but pick up 21DEF, +4 AGI, +3 Attack and +3 Evasion (yes, I know it also has +4 MND, but how much does that impact DNC?). With all the shouts in WG for people on these runs, it shouldn't be too difficult to get yourself a shot at this awesome FREE hat! --Brewtus 02:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Might I recommend adding the Lava's Ring and Kusha's Ring set on rings? Especially for those who love camping NMs, and don't have access to Rajas, these rings provide 2 less ACC than Sniper's +1/Toreador's, but instead they add +6 Attack. Worthy trade if you ask me. --Ameliadycehart 09:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC)